


Plot Rivera

by eternityunicorn



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Sex, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Good versus Evil, Marriage, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Parenthood, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Revenge Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Unicorns, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternityunicorn/pseuds/eternityunicorn
Summary: Bringing peace to the French Quarter wasn’t easy, but Elijah Mikaelson has taken on this task, causing tensions with his pregnant wife. After their child’s birth, Eternity uncovers a dangerous plot by an old enemy that further jeopardizes unity in the city. The married pair must find common ground or else peace will never exist for any in New Orleans again.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Opposing Spouses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! Welcome to yet another Elijah x Eternity aka Elinity story! I know, I know. Yes, another one, despite being in the middle of two others. Let me say, thank you so much for putting up with me and my obsession with writing fanfiction surrounding my singular OC. I really appreciate it!
> 
> This fic, which takes place during TO Season 1, came about from a small scene of a plot bunny that I had and proceeded to post on Tumblr. It was just a bit of dialogue I posted there with a couple of accompanying gifs. However, I decided to attempt to flesh it out and make it into a story. It might be like Predator & Prey or At My Mercy in size, but of course, I never know how small or big a story will be. 
> 
> Anyway, I’ll stop yapping and let you, my lovely readers, get to it. Again, welcome to the story and thank you for your support! <3

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals/Legacies. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Reviews welcomed! Happy reading!

* * *

“Do you have any idea what it took just to get those people in one room together?” Elijah Mikaelson said to his beloved and very pregnant wife, Eternity Mikaelson, in frustration.

Prior to this moment, the Original had gathered together representatives of the witch, vampire, and human factions of the French Quarter in hopes of a peaceful negotiation of boundaries for each of them, with Elijah at the lead. It had been tense with a lot of loud arguing between the witches and vampires. Yet, it had been progressing well enough until Eternity had stormed in looking ready to raise hell, making demands for the werewolves whom had been purposefully excluded from this meeting.

The wolves didn’t reside in the Quarter any longer, so Elijah hadn’t been concerned with them. He was simply trying to quell the mounting tensions between the factions that did live there. He was trying to cultivate peace starting with the witches and vampires, before extending negotiations to the werewolves in the bayou.

However, his efforts had been wasted with his wife’s meddling, because the meeting he had been presiding over had instantly fell apart, leading the factions dismissing themselves in equally angry huffs.

Now, the Original and his bride were alone, squaring off against each other as if they were on opposing sides.

Perhaps they were.

Elijah stood at one end of the long table set up in St. Anne’s Church, gripping the back of what had been his chair tightly in both hands. Eternity, on the other hand, stood proud and tall at the opposite end where Father Kieren had sat just moments before she had barged in. 

“No, I don’t, Elijah,” argued the ethereal beauty firmly. “What I do know is that I deserved to be in this meeting as much as you. I am the Universal Queen, remember? The vampires and witches are my people, my responsibility too! Yet, you failed to inform me what you were up to here. I only found out about it, because Oliver knew of it and told Hayley, while I was with her out in the bayou, helping her and the wolves.”

Elijah’s jaw tightened at the mention of her being in the bayou, a dangerous place to be, given how the witches and vampires wanted the werewolves dead. He hated that Eternity insisted on being in harm’s way, especially after he had vowed to her to take care of the mounting conflict personally in her stead, including the wolves. She was pregnant with his miracle child, just as Hayley was pregnant with Niklaus’s - a happy coincidence, they all assumed.

Unlike his little brother, who left Hayley to her people’s protection, Elijah was very overprotective of his lady. It didn’t matter that Eternity was an all-powerful immortal with a vast array of abilities to protect herself and their child. He simply feared something would go wrong, that something unexpected could happen to either of them, and so he wanted to keep his wife close to ensure nothing could happened to them.

However, he couldn’t guard them, if she insisted on spending all her time in the bayou with the werewolves, especially since Niklaus refused the throne he had so desperately wanted for reasons unknown and Elijah had to step up to run the show. He didn’t have the time to go with Eternity to wolf country, not with the other factions needing guidance, now that Marcel Gerrard wasn’t ruling the city.

“Speaking of the werewolves, I see they were excluded too,” his lady continued. “What should I say to them when I return to the bayou, hmm? What should I say to the most marginalized faction of the supernatural community? To Hayley?”

Elijah’s temper got away from him then, as he angrily shouted, “I would prefer you removed yourself from the process all together! Least you forget, you are in delicate condition, just as Hayley is! Yes, you do remember that, don’t you?”

As Eternity chose to gaze at him defiantly upon mention of her condition, he gripped the chair tighter in his growing anger in what he saw as her foolish carelessness, to the point he feared he’d snap the lacquered wood in half under his substantial strength.

“You’re pregnant with _my_ child,” the Original reminded the ethereal beauty harshly. “Yet, you insist on putting yourself in harm’s way! I didn’t tell you about the meeting here today, because I was trying to keep you out if it, in order to keep both of safe! Do you really not understand that?!”

Eternity glared daggers at him in her own frustration, then dropped her gaze.

Realizing, he’d lost control over his temper and had been harsher than he had intended, Elijah dropped his own gaze and took a deep breath.

Then he began again, much softer than before, “Sweetheart, you should go back to the Compound, where you and our child will be safe.” He moved around the table to stand near her with a pleading gaze, “Trust me to do what needs to be done. Please, just have faith in me. Eternity, please?”

It was clear from the stern, unmoving way she continued to look at him, that his pleas were to be denied. Eternity could be quite stubborn, when she wanted to be, and this was one of those times when her stubbornness proved to be legendary.

Then the ethereal beauty said, “I am not some fragile piece of glass, Elijah. I am the same as I have always been. I can protect our child and myself just fine. Perhaps it is you, who needs to trust and have faith in me.” She paused, then darkly added, “Give the wolves a voice. If you don’t, then I’ll give them one, but it won’t be one you’ll like, Husband.”

Shocked by her issued threat, Elijah stared at her. However, before he could say anything else, Eternity turned on her heel and walked out of the room, leaving him to speechlessly stare after her.

Once Eternity was out of sight, he let his emotions rage, grabbing a chair and furiously throwing it against the wall, satisfyingly watching it shatter into pieces. Then he scrubbed his hand over his face and tried to collect himself, to reign in his negative emotions that were ruling him at the moment.

Frustration coursed through him at her refusal to let him take care of things in the French Quarter alone that was buried beneath his anger at being threatened. He couldn’t tolerate it. Nobody threatened him or his family and got away with it.

Yet, Elijah knew he couldn’t retaliate against Eternity. She was his wife and he wasn’t like Niklaus, who would retaliate no matter the person issuing the threat was to him. Not even family was excluded from his wrath, if any of them ever threatened him.

He was in quite the predicament.

Not only did the Original have to contend with the threat the witches and vampires upon the Quarter, he now had to also deal with the possibility of the wolves acting violently, if he didn’t abide by his wife’s advice - to give the wolves a voice.

Well, nobody said unifying the French Quarter would be easy. The divisions ran greatly throughout it. He only hoped that he could find a solution that would satisfy all parties involved or else war would be imminent.

Though, truthfully, Elijah was more concerned with the division that was fracturing his marriage that those in the Quarter. He needed to find unity with the woman he loved, who carried his child within her womb.

There was work to be done and divisions to be bridged, both at home and within the city.

Elijah only hoped that he had the strength and cunning to achieve this tense and fragile goal.

**To Be Continued....**


	2. Party at the Mikaelsons

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals/Legacies. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Reviews welcomed! Happy reading!

* * *

Trying to build bridges at home and in the city proved to be quite near impossible. Eternity hadn’t spoken to or been in the same room as him since since their confrontation at St. Anne’s Church. Therefore, it was impossible for him to try and make amends with her, at the moment.

The factions were pretty much in the same boat. It seemed everyone had retreated to their own corners, making the building of bridges to be near impossible.

Elijah certainly had his work cut out for him and it was made worse by his little brother’s seeming indifference to the plights of the city. It was frustrating given it was Niklaus whom had wanted to rule New Orleans, but had seemingly lost interested in it, now that he had the crown he had sought.

It was also quite puzzling, leading the older Original to confront the younger one once more, which lead to a discussion about what was to be done to uniting the factions. Of course, Elijah’s brother championed the werewolves, making the elegant vampire wonder if the hybrid and Eternity were in cahoots with each other.

“Take a page from Bienville, brother,” Niklaus eventually told him. “If the table's the obstacle, remove it.”

After pouring them both drinks, the hybrid continued, “Do you recall in 1720, the Governor's desperation to secure our help to build the cities first levees? We sat with him, and refused his offer, and so, he plied us with wine, with corseted women, and with raucous camaraderie until he had his yes.”

Elijah realized what his brother was meaning. He had smiled at his clever little brother and asked him, “Are you suggesting that I throw a party?”

To which, Niklaus only grinned widely.

Said party for the factions, including the werewolves, had been thusly thrown together with precision and haste.

Elijah was quite apt in getting things done in a swiftly, efficient manner. By the next evening, he had the music, as well as food and decor selected, and had invitations sent out to each of the factions for a party at the Mikaelson Compound that very evening.

And now, the party to unify the factions was in full swing and was proving to be a raging success so far.

The elegant vampire watched over the camaraderie from the balcony, smiling to himself as he did. That is, until he witnessed his fellow vampire Diego purposefully run into one of the werewolves, Oliver, if he recalled correctly. Then he descended from his perch into the party to ensure that the vampires and the werewolves didn’t tear each other apart.

After issuing a few warnings and making a few threats, things went back to being peaceful between the various party groups.

Then Francesca Guerrera, of the human faction, called out from behind him, just after he had briefly spoken to Jackson - or rather threatened him, “Since you're preoccupied, I'll intuit your flattering compliment.” She smiled at him flirtatiously, “Thank you, I think I look stunning, too.”

Francesca was an ambitious young woman always on the look out for more control, more power. She was truthfully a mob boss, a gangster, who had no problem with issuing threats upon those she made deals with, even her betters, like Elijah. She was bold and fearless. She was also quite flirtatious and knew well how to use her charms to her advantage. He had witnessed this himself just the day before, when they had met at Rousseau’s for a drink and conversation, after his disastrous meeting with the human, vampire, and witch leaders.

Elijah didn’t trust the woman nor did he particularly like her either, but he had to play nice, as she was a contender for leadership of the human faction - it’s leader, in fact, since Father Kieren had taken ill and was unable to lead at the moment.

“I trust you've spent as much time fortifying alliances as you clearly have selecting that dress,” he said as he approached her.

The grin upon the ambitious woman’s face widened, “So, you do notice me. And, yes, I've already settled the dispute over the docks. I pacified the witches with an increased share in cemetery tours, and I've given the Crescents a Welcome-Back-to-Humanity gift in the form of hundred dollar chips to my casino. So, I think I deserve some champagne, don't you?”

Yes, she was ambitious indeed.

Elijah reached for a glass of champagne from the tray of a passing server. He feigned handing it to Francesca, but Just as she was about to take the glass from him, he pulled it back. He watched as a confused, almost offended express stole the flirtatious smile that had been plastered to her pretty face.

“Ah, you know, in light of Kieran's deteriorating condition, the others have acquiesced to your proposal,” he said. “You will represent the human faction until he's ready.”

Her grin returned and triumph sparked in her dark eyes. She took the champagne glass from him and stepped closer with a far more seductive intent than previously, “Then, I suggest we make the most of our limited time together.”

Just then, movement at the doorway caught Elijah’s eye, distracting him completely.

Eternity and Hayley had walked in, arm in arm, dressed in floor length gowns that stretched over their rounded bellies. The former was nearly to term, and therefore, larger bellied than the latter woman, which clearly showed in the way their dresses fitted over that area.

Elijah’s wife’s dress was as snowy as those soft, wispy locked of hers and of an empire styled with a band of shimmering silver wedged between her bust and her belly, while the rest of the town flowed downward in pleats. The brunette beside her was adorned in a dark purple colored gown with beading at the shoulders.

The werewolf female hadn’t put her hair up in any fashion, leaving it down in it’s natural wavy state, but the ethereal beauty had absurdly long hair braided with flowers and diamonds weaved into it and some shorted, wavier locks framed her face. She looked like the goddess she always claimed she wasn’t. The shimmering, ethereal glow around her only served to make her seem more divine, stealing the breaths of every single person who looked upon her - man and woman alike.

Elijah hadn’t seen Eternity since yesterday, when she had come storming into St. Anne’s Church arguing for the werewolves and issuing threats. She’d opted to stay in the bayou with Hayley, Jackson, and the Crescents for the night.

The Original ached for her, having not been parted from her for any length of time, save for the rare occasion she’d go off world, on some daring mission to some far off place he’d never see.

Yet, she hadn’t come home last night. She had stayed away.

They might only have been a less than twenty feet from each other, but distance between them had been growing ever since they’d followed Niklaus to New Orleans - and it had only become larger with yesterday’s argument.

Even so, he couldn’t say that he was pleased to see her or Hayley, for that matter, at his party, given how easily things could take a turn for the worse between the tense factions. They should have stayed away this night, yet both stubborn, willful women were there, admiring the liveliness of the celebration around them, as if there wasn’t any immediate danger just a breath away.

“Wow, she’s gorgeous,” breathed Francesca beside him, completely enthralled by the shining woman that was Eternity. “Who is she?”

“My wife, Mrs. Guerrera,” Elijah replied with a sense of pride, despite his melancholy state regarding his lady.

At the gobsmacked look upon the face of the woman beside him, he smirked and politely excused himself.

“Ladies,” the refined vampire greeted both Eternity and Hayley upon approaching them near the entryway.

“Hey, Elijah,” the werewolf said with a wide smile, looking around impressed. “You’ve really outdid yourself. Just look at this place. The next time I need a party planner, I’m calling you.”

He smiled at her in return and then turned to his wife, his expression guarded, but tender, “Good evening, Sweetheart. You look as lovely as ever.”

“Hello, Husband,” she replied with a cautious smile. “Hayley is right. You did outdo yourself. Shall we dance?”

At her invitation, Elijah immediately held out his hand for Eternity to take, which she did readily.He escorted her out onto the dance floor, as a hypnotic beat played over the large speakers that had been set up in each of the corners of the interior courtyard. The Original pulled her into his embrace and lead her into a slow dance.

It felt wonderful to have his beloved bride back in his arms, in so close proximity. A simple joy filled him at being able to feel her warmth and smell her lovely floral scent of roses and lilacs.

“I’m glad that you’ve finally returned home,” he murmured to her.

“Hayley insisted we come,” his wife replied tersely, then she paused and amended, “Actually, she was going to come, regardless of what Jackson or I had to say on the matter, and I stepped in as her protector, promising him to keep her safe while she were here.”

Elijah smirked, “Well, I can now see why the two of you have become thick as thieves. You’re like kindred spirits, stubborn to a fault and refused to be told what to do. Perhaps, you now understand what I go through all the time with my stubborn, rebellious wife.” He chuckled at the frown she gave him.

“You speak of my stubbornness, sir, but you are just as guilty of the same flaw yourself,” replied Eternity with a small, teasing smile. “Though, I do suppose you are a little more amendable than I. After all, you did end up inviting the wolves to the table, so to speak, despite your prejudices against them. Thank you for that, by the way. I appreciate it.”

She leaned in to kiss his cheek sweetly, having to get onto her toes to do so with their sizable height difference and because the fact that his wife typically didn’t wear shoes as well. “Also, forgive me for my outburst yesterday. I shouldn’t have threatened you as I did,” she added, gently.

“No, but perhaps I shouldn’t have excluded the wolves either,” he replied. “We were both wrong. Though, hopefully, by the end of this night, we will have our treaty and peace will begin to descend upon this broken city at last. Both our child and Niklaus’s deserve to grow up without the constant threat of violence. That’s all that I want - a safe place for our children.”

“Me too. That’s what I want as well,” nodded Eternity. “However, I simply cannot abide by inequality in such an endeavor. If there is to be peace, then all sides must be considered in whatever decisions there are going forward.”

Elijah considered her, before asking, “What is this love of yours for the werewolves?”

A fondness fell over her sweet face, which included a soft smile playing upon her pink rose lips, as she answered, “I suppose, it is that they are of nature, though of course, they weren’t always. As they are now, they are wild things that roam the woods and possess a connection to the natural world that neither witches nor vampires quite have. I feel kindred with them, because of what I am - a unicorn. I thrive best in a forest, amongst the trees and woodland creatures. The werewolves and I are two sides of the same magic, despite one being mortal and the other being eternal, of course.”

The Original couldn’t help but feel a little jealous at the idea that she would feel a deep spiritual connection to anyone other than himself, let alone werewolves, one of his kind’s sworn enemies. He almost wanted to say that he felt betrayed, though he knew perfectly well that it wasn’t true. She hadn’t betrayed him in any way...at least, not yet and not in any fashion he was aware of.

Elijah supposed there was always the possibility.

As it was, he did worry that her loyalty to the wolves could further cause conflict between them, as it had already with their argument yesterday. Yet, Elijah knew he couldn’t stop her from doing what she felt necessary nor did he want to. He certainly didn’t want her to think that he didn’t trust her, which he did...for the most part. Yet, because of centuries of deceit and betrayal from those he had cared about, including family, the Original couldn’t help the doubts that plagued him.

He knew he shouldn’t have them, that no matter what, Eternity was his greatest champion. She always had his back and he always had hers. Therefore, he didn’t want her to be aware of his doubts.

In attempt to keep her unaware, Elijah simply smiled at his wife and casually said, “Well, I’m sure that Jackson and his pack appreciate your advocacy, Sweetheart.”

“Elijah, I know that tone,” she immediately quirked an eyebrow at him, knowing the truth immediately. “You disapprove.”

The elegant vampire was caught off guard, but he shouldn’t have been. Eternity knew him best, outside of his siblings, particularly Niklaus. She could detect the truth from his tone alone. He couldn’t hide anything, just as she couldn’t hide from him either.

“I suppose I am a little concerned,” he confessed, unable to do anything else. “I fear your affections for the wolves might cause further division between us. You did make a serious threat against me, something you’ve never done before, and you’ve been away from home a lot to spend your time with them, when I needed you here with me.”

“Well, somebody in this household must champion the werewolves,” stated Eternity. “Nik claims to care about the plight of the wolves, but he hasn’t seemed very interested in anything, save for his incessant painting. Then you have refused to put your own prejudices towards them aside to even consider their misfortune.”

She paused and looked away, as if she was steeling herself for what she had to say next.

Once the lady was ready, she looked him dead in the eyes and said, “In fact, I’d say you’re quite content keeping the werewolves banished to the wilderness, even though the French Quarter is just as much as their home as the witches or vampires. They have just as much right to it as any of the other factions. I am simply showing them someone in a position of power cares, that someone with authority is going to help them. You, my love, cannot rule as a king without considering the wellbeing of all your people, even those you personally dislike - a lesson that Marcel Gerrard would have been wise to understand, if he wanted to remain on his throne.”

Elijah considered what she said. He knew that she was right. She was a queen, after all. She had been on her throne for a very long time with the people she ruled seeming to be relatively at peace with their leader, safe for a few conflicts here and there. Apparently, she was a great queen, making her advice valuable.

“Although, this faction party is a good start,” Eternity smiled. “I’ve done the same in the past, when trying to peacefully resolve conflicts.”

“It was Niklaus’s idea,” he admitted. “A bit of camaraderie to bring the factions together, to show each other that getting along is possible. Though, it’s certainly not an easy feat. Vampires and werewolves have been sworn enemies since the birth of the vampire race with a lot of bad blood. The witches have no love for either. Ancient divisions that were made worse for the factions here by Marcel’s dictatorship.”

The ethereal beauty nodded solemnly, “Aye, which is why it is important for all factions to reach a peace under the guidance of an impartial leader, whom can keep the peace between them without favoritism and ensure that everyone is treated fairly with an equal voice in all matters. You will do well to remember that, my darling husband, going forward, once your peace treaty is signed by all parties involved.”

“Yet, you have shown favoritism to the wolves,” frowned Elijah.

“Perhaps now,” Eternity replied. “However, if you recall, I also helped in freeing the witches, when I gave them back their advantage. Remember? I stripped young Davina of her extra power that she had gained from the uncompleted Harvest ritual and gave it back to the witch community.”

His frown deepened, “Yes, I recall. How could I forget? Niklaus wasn’t particularly fond of you for a while after that. I wasn’t exactly fond either, given how weak you were from your efforts. You put yourself and our child at risk, helping the witches keep their power. Then you began disappearing into the bayou, helping Hayley help the wolves.”

“Well, as I told you yesterday, I can protect myself and our child,” the lady stubbornly reminded him. “As you saw, I was perfectly fine, as was the baby, after some recuperation. Just as I continue to be fine helping Hayley and her wolves.”

“You should be here, at home,” Elijah murmured, his frustration with what he perceived as her recklessness in her delicate condition getting to him. “You shouldn’t be out in enemy territory, risking your well-being and that of our child. I know that you’re capable, but I just want you to be safe - to be protected.”

Eternity halted their dance with an indescribable expression. “If you continue to look at the other factions as enemies, you’ll never achieve the unity you seek,” she said flatly. “Instead, war will descend and then nobody will be safe or protected.”

With that, she turned on her heel and disappeared into the crowd, leaving him there to ponder, just as she had the day before.

**To Be Continued....**


	3. Terror in the Bayou

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals/Legacies. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Reviews welcomed! Happy reading!

* * *

Some time after the signing of the peace treaty between the Originals, vampires, werewolves, witches, and humans, Elijah found himself in the bayou, where Eternity continued to spend most of her time. At least, she came home at night and curled into bed beside him, a small consolation in the tension that continued to plague them as a couple.

The Original was there in the backwaters of New Orleans, because he had learned of a possible uprising from Niklaus, whom had been conspiring with the wolves behind his back. He wasn’t very pleased with his brother’s actions nor those of the wolves, whom had all signed his peace treaty. He didn’t know if his wife, days away from giving birth, was somehow involved too, but he was there to find out.

Elijah stood opposite the four werewolves Jackson, Hayley, Oliver and Eve. Eternity stood beside him, innocently curious as to what this was about. Clearly, she was in the dark about the uprising Niklaus and the wolves were conspiring, a relieving realization.

“You're making a grave mistake,” the ancient vampire told the gathered Crescents, once he told them he knew about their conspiracy with his little brother.

He looked over at his wife, whom didn’t look well, which concerned him. She looked as if she was struggling to remain standing, tired and weary, though she tried to hide it. She also winced and touched the base of her large belly every now and again, but it only lasted a few seconds. Then she seemed fine again.

Eternity had been surprised by the news Jackson had give, to say the least, but not as much as Elijah hoped she’d be. Though, that was probably because of whatever ailed her.

Oliver scoffed, “So, you're just worried about us. Is that it?”

“Look, Elijah,” intercepted Jackson, obviously wanting to keep the peace. “We know all about your brother's reputation, but if there is even a chance that these rings can help us take control of our curse —.”

“— Our gift,” corrected the shaggy blonde beside the alpha.

The black haired alpha nodded and continued, “— Then, honestly, we don't care what he's really after. We won’t have to.”

Elijah understood their desire to gain a way to protect their own, even if that meant forming an alliance with someone who wasn’t trustworthy and had their own purposes for helping them. However, if the other factions learned of this, it could make the city more unsafe and all the progress made toward peace would have been for naught.

“I see,” he replied. “There are those in the Quarter who will consider this a great provocation.”

“Apparently, most of them see us breathing the same way,” Oliver shrugged, unmoved.

Seeing he was getting nowhere with the two werewolf males, the Original turned to Hayley, whom had simply gazed at him defiantly without saying anything up to this point. “You signed a pledge, and you looked me in the eye as you did so,” he told her, displeased.

Hayley was as unmoved as Oliver, “We don't want a fight, Elijah. We just want a better life.”

“Allegiance with my brother will guarantee you anything but that,” Elijah stated, matter-of-factly.

Eternity stepped in then.

She was less gliding graceful now and more waddling awkward, due to being so near birth. She even struggled to breathe normally with just the few steps she took forward, causing the Original to be deeply concerned for her.

Seeing her struggle, Elijah went to her and put his arm around her waist, cuddling her into his side and supporting her weight with ease.

After giving him a thankful smile, Eternity tried to stand tall with regal authoritativeness, but settled for lifting her head a little higher, while leaning into him as she spoke to the group, “I didn’t know about this and I can see why you didn’t come to me with it. It’s folly, plain and simple. Whatever happened to having patience and trusting me to help you and yours? Hmm?”

Upon hearing that his wife hadn’t known about Jackson’s deal with Niklaus, the Original felt a wave of relief wash over him. He was glad that she hadn’t been in on this foolishness.

Oliver was about to snidely reply, but he never got the chance.

Before any of them could speak, the roaring sound of a motorcycle approaching outside caught their attentions.

Curiously, Elijah, Jackson, and Oliver went out first, followed closely by a waddling, breathless Eternity, and then Hayley.

A strange man driving the motorcycle stopped in the middle of the encampment as soon as he saw the group approaching. He immediately wanted to know who was in charge and when Jackson stepped forward slightly, the stranger grinned, as if compelled, and then the vehicle suddenly exploded.

Fortunately, Eternity acted quickly and used her power to form a protective barrier between the bomber and everyone else, to protect the encampment from this assault upon them. Thanks to her efforts, nobody was harmed, save for the terrorist who lay on the ground in agony, but was still alive. Once the danger had passed, the ethereal beauty took down the barrier and Jackson immediately went to the man to assess his injuries.

“Wolfsbane,” he murmured to Elijah and Hayley, whom had stepped in beside the alpha, as he lifted the man’s shirt.

Eternity darted forward, ready to heal the man in that mystically instant way that was unique to her. She too had put together that the man had been compelled to do what he did, just as Elijah, Hayley, and Jackson had. However, with that first step she took, she doubled over, clutching at the base of her large belly and letting out a loud cry of pain.

“Elijah!” She exclaimed in a panic, her wide and pleading eyes upon him.

Immediately was the Original at her side, fearing something was terribly wrong, “What is it, Sweetheart?”

“Elijah, the baby’s coming,” his wife gasped and winced, a dazed look overtaking her face.

Shocked, as it was still a little early for this moment to come, Elijah acted quickly, telling her that everything would be alright, while putting her arm around his shoulders and calling to Hayley and Jackson. With the female wolf leading them, he helped his wife into a hovel near the back of the encampment. This was where Eve lived, he learned from Hayley, who was a midwife for the wolves and could help Eternity.

“Lay her on the bed, Elijah,” Hayley practically commanded him, as they entered the shack. “I’ll go find Eve!”

With that, she took off to find the midwife, leaving the Original to comfort his wife, as she lay on the bed in intermittent agony.

“Well, this is rotten timing,” joked Eternity with a small, pained smile.

Elijah smiled back, “Yes, it is. Apparently, our child cannot wait another moment to greet the world - an impatient little thing!”

They laughed together, then he rested his head against hers and gripped her hand in his. Another contraction caused the lady to groan and cry out sharply, but he spoke softly to her, speaking loving words, and did his best to keep her calm.

Soon, Eve was entering the shack with Hayley close behind. The midwife came over swiftly, assessing the situation, and readied to help birth the baby.

“I can see the baby’s head already,” the blonde werewolf said to Elijah and Eternity. “Darlin’, you’re gonna to have to push now! Ready? Push!”

Things went quickly after that.

The ethereal beauty did as directed, clenching down as she attempted to expel their child out of her body. With the joint encouragement of Eve and Elijah, she continued to push and push and push, grunt and grunt and grunt. Tensions ran high as did the excited anticipation that came with the birthing process, until the loud cry of a baby echoed through the chaotic room, which brought on a great relief to everyone in the room.

“It’s a boy,” cried the werewolf midwife, happily.

Elijah grinned and looked at an exhausted Eternity with such adoration. He kissed her lips tenderly, “You did wonderfully, Sweetheart.”

“What do you think we should call him?” The pale lady asked weakly.

The Original thought about it for a long time. Then an idea of a name came to him, “Why don’t we call him Henrik, to honor the brother I lost so long ago?”

Eternity nodded approvingly, “Aye. Let’s.”

All of a sudden, their happiness was uprooted when another large explosion outside in the distance rippled across the land and rocked the shack, knocking nicknacks off of shelves and pictures off the shabby walls. More bombs had gone off somewhere in the werewolf encampment. Screams and cries quickly followed after the earthquake like activity.

Someone was clearly trying to either kill the Crescents outright or at the very least send them a message. Either was plausible, especially of one of the factions had, in fact, discovered the alliance made between the wolves and Niklaus.

Hayley, who had stood by to watch the birth, raced outside, with Eve gently handing over the baby to Elijah and going out after her. The Original stayed behind with Eternity and their baby, Henrik Mikaelson.

“Rotten timing indeed,” Eternity murmured drowsily. “Wolves have died this time. I can...sense life...fading away.”

“Yes,” Elijah whispered, trying to sound sympathetic to a varied degree, as he smiled down at the bundle of blanket and infant in his arms, “but try not to think about it, Sweetheart. Hayley and Jackson will handle whatever is going on with the wolf pack. All that matters right now for us is this happy moment. We have a son! A son!”

He went to smile at the ethereal beauty, but found that she had fallen asleep from exhaustion. He leaned over to lay a gentle, loving kiss to her temple, before settling in next to her beside the bed with their newborn resting against his chest.

Chaos reigned outside, but it barely registered. He remained uninterested, completely absorbed in Henrik, even as he heard Hayley, Jackson, and Oliver arguing over what or rather who was responsible for their misfortune.

Elijah didn’t know how one could love someone that they had just met so much, but as he cradled his son, he felt an overwhelming sensation of love for the tiny creature. He never felt so paternal over anyone, not even his younger siblings, as he did little Henrik. It amazed and astounded him, but it was the most wonderful of feelings...

...and Elijah Mikaelson never felt happier.

**To Be Continued....**


	4. A Moment of Unity +18

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals/Legacies. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Reviews welcomed! Happy reading!

**Warning** : Smutty chapter is smutty! You have been warned!

* * *

Whomever had been responsible for the bombing in the bayou remained a mystery. It had been suspected that Marcel and his vampires were the culprits since the wolf on the motorcycle had been a compelled man. However, the former ruler of New Orleans had denied having anything to do with it, according to Hayley, whom had gone to confront him.

Elijah wanted to say that he cared, but he found himself suddenly indifferent. He was instead completely absorbed in being a father to his baby boy. A sense of pride filled him every time he held his child or helped put the child down for a nap or even when he watched Eternity feed their son from her breast. He was completely enthralled with Henrik and the miracle that he was.

And the babe truly was a miracle, given that most vampires couldn’t procreate - a consequence of being a creature that took life. Yet, somehow, someway, he had procreated with his wife and now they were proud, loving parents.

The birth of their child helped bring about a bit of unity between the Original and his wife, whom had been at odds as of late.

Like him, the ethereal beauty was very much enamored with their child, always doting on the small infant. Since coming home with their baby from the bayou, she didn’t even ask about the wolves, except to question of anyone found out who had bombed the encampment only once. After that, she only seemed to care about her little family, causing the division between spouses to close almost completely.

In the weeks that followed the birth, Elijah found that they smiled and laughed and talked as if they were allies instead of enemies. They also held each other, spoke loving words, and kissed sweetly or passionately as they used to in the early days of their move to New Orleans and certainly, prior to it.

Henrik’s very existence had brought his parents back together and the Original couldn’t be happier.

Then one afternoon, when Elijah saw Hayley exiting the baby’s room in a hurry. She barely looked at him as she passed by. However, the deep determination that he glimpsed upon her face would prove to once more upset the balance between husband and wife. Though, not right away.

“I just passed Hayley. She looked distraught,” the Original said as he entered the room to see Eternity sitting in the rocking chair by the crib, nursing Henrik. “Is everything alright, Sweetheart?”

“Everything is fine,” she replied softly, not even bothering to look up from their baby. “Dear Hayley is simply concerned with the lack of progress in finding the culprits behind the bayou bombing. I cannot say that I am not concerned as well.”

Elijah drew closer, a bit distracted by the lovely sight of his wife and child, “Yes, it is troubling, but the wolves have no shortage of enemies. It could be any number of culprits who would be so bold as to attack the werewolf encampment.”

“Aye,” she agreed as Henrik finished his meal. “Which is why it’s so difficult for our werewolf friend to find the one responsible.”

The ethereal beauty seemed to want to say more, but for whatever reasons, decided against it.

The Original watched as his wife recovered her exposed breast as she carefully got to her feet and carried the infant to the crib, laying the tiny creature down in it.

He came over to stand behind the shimmering woman, wrapping his arms around her waist with his head resting upon her shoulder so that he could look at the sweet sight of their babe sleeping.

The enthralled vampire was throughly distracted now from the troubles of the wolves and everything else, but this endearing moment with his little family - something he didn’t think he’d ever have.

“I love you, Sweetheart,” Elijah murmured softly, before kissing Eternity’s cheek.

“I love you too, Elijah,” his lady whispered back with a smile, her small hand resting upon his arm.

Eternity turned in his embrace and kissed his lips sweetly. Then she gave him another and another until her kisses had shifted into more needy ones. The atmosphere between them quickly become charged with lust that seemed to sweep them both up in the moment.

His wife’s expression and words turned subtly suggestive, “Henrik will sleep for a while now. Perhaps we should leave him to it, yes?”

Elijah mischievously grinned down at her, “Yes, perhaps.”

He swept his lovely bride off her feet and carried her giggling quietly into the adjoining room - their bedroom. He deposited her onto the their large, soft bed with him hovering over her, between her parted thighs. His mouth latched onto hers immediately, kissing her deeply, while one hand cradled her neck and the other running down her side, before grabbing her leg that partially wrapped around him.

They hadn’t resumed their intimacy since after Henrik’s birth. Therefore, Elijah wanted to take his time and savor every second. He remained unhurried in his touches and hungry kisses, even as Eternity began to whimper and whine with urgent need. She was ever his impatient lover and she had other ideas in regards to the pace of their love making.

The lady beneath him began to help him out of his clothes, tugging down his suit jacket which he helped take off by sitting up and shrugged it off, tossing it away somewhere in room. He undid his tie and threw it away next, for good measure, before rejoining his bride who watched him with a heated gaze.

Eternity sat up as well, continuing in her mission to relieve him of his clothing as quickly as possible. Her nimble fingers began to blindly unbutton the white dress shirt he wore, as her mouth latched onto his in a hot kiss that set his blood ablaze with hunger for her. Once she had as many buttons undone as she could manage, her wicked mouth began to trail other places, from his jawline to his neck, collarbone and lower still to the exposed skin of his chest.

When she began to lick and suckle at his flesh, being slow and romantic flew out the window for Elijah. Such simple, erotic touches enflamed his need and made him desperate to have her. His hand snaked it’s way into her soft white locks and fisted them, yanking her head back as a darker version of his lust emerged.

The Original growled at her, before his mouth descended upon hers with ferocity. He dominated her completely and she let him. While he devoured her mouth, his hands made quick work of the flimsy green dress she wore, grabbing the bottom of it and lifting it upwards until he had to detach his mouth from hers and it was pulled over her head, then tossed somewhere into the room.

Eternity was bare beneath the dress, a personal preference of hers, leaving him free to explore her flesh as his mouth returned to hers. His hands roamed over her breasts, her ribs, around to her back, the globes of her backside. He grabbed the flesh there and pulled her flush against him, allowing her to feel just what she was doing to him.

His lady wasn’t idle. Her hands reached between them to unbuckle his belt and then undo the button, as well as tug down the zipper. She tried to tug his pants down, but Elijah caught her hands and prevented her from doing so. As he held her grabby hands in his, he stared at her intensely as their equally lusty eyes met, before pushing her back against the blankets, looming over her with a hand pressed against her collarbones.

“Please, Elijah. Please,” begged Eternity quietly, aware that their sleeping child was just in the other room. “Inside me. I need you inside me.”

The lust-filled vampire feigned giving in by lowering his body toward hers, making it seem as if he were going to kiss her and fuck her as she wanted him to.

However, at last second, his mouth moved away from hers and descended over her body, yet never made contact with her skin until he was at the lady’s sweet entrance.

Elijah didn’t waste any time in tasting the delicious nectar that had already gathered there. He licked and suckled and even gentle bit her clit, while two of his fingers of one hand slowly puked into her soft center. He enjoyed the way she threw her head back against the bed and squirmed, moaned, and threaded her fingers through his hair, as he tasted her throughly. She bucked against him, wanting more as he drove her to madness with pleasure.

Her sweetness was addicting and Elijah didn’t stop lapping at her until he sensed she was near the edge of bliss. She began to arch, buck, and moan at a greater frequency, when he decided to pull away. His stopping earned him a disappointed groan from his wife, whom processed to glare up at him as he sat back on his knees with a filthy grin, before taking his fingers that had been inside her and licked them clean.

The ancient vampire climbed off the bed and stripped off his clothing with his dark eyes watching his lady watch him.

Once he was without clothing and back to kneeling on the soft blanket covered mattress, Eternity was swiftly crawled toward him, getting up on her knees when he was within reach of her. She molded her body to his, capturing his mouth in a hungry kiss, while her fingertips trailed down his chest and abdomen, then wrapped around his hardened length, pumping him in her hand gently as they kissed.

Not able to take her teasing touch upon his cock for long as he was too wound up with his own desire, Elijah sat back with his legs folded beneath him. He urged his needy wife to straddle his lap by grabbing the back of her thighs, tugging her forward until she sat upon him.

“Ride me,” the vampire commanded, in a low and husky rumble.

Eternity needn’t any more urging than that, lifting herself and positioning herself over his hard length. She sank down carefully, knowing it had been some time since lady they had been intimate. She took him into her body agonizingly slow, inch by inch until she was fully seated with him buried deep.

The ethereal beauty sighed in relief, wrapping her arms around his neck and her face nuzzling into the side of it, licking and nipping at the skin as she waited for her body to adjust to him before moving.

Elijah was contented, reveling in how tight she was from lack of use. She squeezed his cock with just the right intensity, wrapped around him snuggly. However, his patience ran thin rather quickly, as his body demanded more, demanded friction.

Fortunately, he didn’t have to take action since Eternity was just as ready as he was for more. She began to lift herself and sink back down, slowly and carefully at first with an eventual climb to a quicker pace. Before long, she was riding him steadily, creating the pleasant friction they both needed.

Her walls grew slicker, making it easier and easier for her to take him. This gave Elijah leave to take control, which he did by laying his impassioned wife back upon the bed with her legs wrapped around his hips as he began a quick rough pace. His mouth found her neck, biting, licking, suckling at the flesh as he took her.

She whined and whimpered with each of his thrusts into her, clinging to him tightly as pleasure washed over her. At one point, Eternity moaned especially loud, prompting her to bury her face in his shoulder to muffle her cries as to not wake Henrik. Her nailed dug into his back and raked him as she climbed higher and higher towards the edge, which didn’t bother the Original one bit, finding the pain she inflicted delightfully encouraging.

Faster and faster, harder and harder, Elijah moved until he was blind with his own pleasure. No longer was he conscious in his thrusts. It was all instinct as his body raced along to the finish line, just behind his wife.

The ethereal beauty fell over the edge first, letting loose a sharp cry into his shoulder as her walks fluttered and clamped down upon his cock. Her orgasm prompted his own and with few more deep thrusts, the vampire was groaning into her neck as he spilled into her.

Once he was spent, Elijah slumped against his bride, breathing heavily while a slick sheen of sweat coated his flesh from the exertion, something that had been there, but hadn’t been noticed until now. When he was able, he withdrew from her body and rolled over onto his side and gazed at the shimmering woman he loved so much.

Eternity looked at him lovingly, rolling onto her side, facing him. She reached out to lazily trace his stubble jaw and mouth with her fingertips with a small, sweet smile. Then she drew herself closer and kissed him gently.

They rested in companionable silence, communicating with sweet touches and gentle kisses.

Then Henrik’s whimpering cries broke the afterglow contentment of his parents.

Elijah moved to get up to tend to the babe, but Eternity stopped him, “I’ll go.”

As he returned to his resting position, his darling wife rose gracefully from the bed, bending down to pick up what he assumed was her dress, but it turned out to be his discarded dress shirt that the lady picked up. She glanced back at him with a seductive smirk, knowing well how sexy he found her wearing his clothes. Then she put on his shirt, buttoning it as she went into Henrik’s room and tended to the baby.

With contentment, Elijah laid back with one arm pillowed behind his head. He felt completely euphoric in his joy, finding these moments with his wife - and child - to be the best he’d ever known.

Little did the Original know, the storm that would blow into his simple happiness and attempt to destroy everything he held dear.

**To Be Continued....**


	5. Secrets of the Wife +18

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals/Legacies. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Reviews welcomed! Happy reading!

**Warning** : Smutty chapter is smutty...again! You have been warned...again! ;-)

* * *

A few more months of contentment in Elijah’s marriage passed, before the Original began to notice Eternity displaying odd behavior. She was once again often in the company of Hayley, whom started to come by the compound more, instead of remaining in the bayou with her wolves as she had been after the bombing of the werewolf encampment. Whenever the vampire would ask his bride about these get togethers, the lady wouldn’t say much, just that Hayley was still looking for the orchestrator of the bayou attack and seeking her advice.

Elijah knew that Eternity was lying to him, but he didn’t say anything. He let her carry on, figuring that she’d tell him the truth eventually. Whatever she was hiding from him, perhaps she had a good reason for doing so. He trusted her to tell him once it was safe to. He understood that sometimes duty prevented her from being open and honest, even though it did irk him greatly that she chose this particularly path.

The Original preferred open honesty, but he was a patient man and gave his wife the space needed, so long as there didn’t seem to be any reason for him to be concerned and intervene.

At least, that had been him comfort until the morning he had found a love letter addressed to Eternity crumpled on their bedroom floor.

His wife had been out of the house for a good part of the morning, having snuck out early, before Elijah or Henrik had woken.

Therefore, when Elijah had come to check on his napping son later that afternoon, after having fed, changed, and put the babe to sleep, he had been surprised to see the ethereal beauty sitting on the ottoman at the end of their bed. She had been reading said love letter, but crumpled it up quickly in her hands, when his entrance had startled her out of her focus upon it.

Eternity had looked up at him quickly with fear of being caught in her sapphire eyes.

Of course, the Original had noticed this and had become immediately suspicious, yet he hadn’t questioned whatever had been written on the crumpled paper in her hands. Instead, he had feigned ease and instead, he commented, “I didn’t hear you return, Sweetheart. I thought you were still out for the day.”

“I just came home for a moment to check on Henrik, but it seems you have everything under control,” his wife had replied quickly and quietly, as she got up and headed toward him with the intent of leaving again. “I’ve been busy helping Hayley in the bayou today. I apologize for leaving this morning without saying anything, but she requested I be out there at first light. I need to get back to her - and the wolves too, of course.”

Elijah had noticed the subtle nervous wobble in her otherwise even voice and recognized it as another lie. She always became rattled whenever she attempted to lie to him, even though she was quite apt at flawlessly lying to others.

It was only him that she had this trouble and part of him felt a strange sense of pride that she had such struggle fibbing to him. It meant that she respected him enough to at least feel guilty for lying and to fear the consequences of doing so, even though it didn’t stop her from actually lying to him at all.

Still, the ancient vampire hated her lying to him. He valued honesty, something that she knew well, and he didn’t understand why she sometimes refused to be so.

As Eternity nervously averted her gaze and tried to move past him, Elijah’s hand shot out to grab her arm and whirl her back around to face him.

She had gazed up at him with wide eyes, waiting for him to call her out on her lies.

Meanwhile, he had immediately noticed a smudge of red on one side of her forehead. He reached up with his thumb and wiped the still wet substance off, “What is this, Sweetheart?” He inquired.

Eternity blinked, looking at his reddened thumb as he presented it to her. Realization overtook her face, followed by rushed nervousness.

“It’s nothing,” she replied quickly, feigning nonchalance. “You know, the woods are full of things to get caught upon. I ran into a broken tree branch while out in the bayou and injured myself. That’s all.”

Now, that was a blatant lie.

His sharp sense of smell could detect that it wasn’t her sweet, candy-like blood. He knew what her blood smelled like and how it tasted too. This blood was foreign and smelled like that of a werewolf.

“I see,” replied Elijah as he stared at her, searching her eyes for answers that he knew he would not find.

Just what the hell was she up to?

“Elijah, I need to go,” the lady pressed, when he refused to release her.

Frustrated, the Original impulsively decided to take it out upon her since she was its source.

Elijah’s mouth descended upon hers punishingly. His tongue forced it’s way into her mouth, ravishing every inch with fiery hunger. He tasted her sweetness, suddenly craving it so.

Things escalated quickly from there, upon her lack of protest against his intentions.

The ancient vampire swiftly lifted his wife into his embrace with her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. In a flash, he had her shoved against the nearest wall with his mouth trailing over her jaw, down the column of her neck. He could hear her heart race and feel her body heat with desire for him, enjoying the way she reacted to him and his own lust.

Using his body to hold her there, Elijah’s hands tore apart the flimsy sea green dress she was wearing until her bare form beneath was completely uncovered and the tattered material was nothing but a heap upon the bedroom floor. His lips quickly returned to laying open mouthed kisses to her soft skin, which smelled of woods and werewolves, but also her natural floral scent of lilacs and roses. He licked her skin, tasting every inch of her that he could reach with his mouth hungrily.

“Elijah,” moaned Eternity as she clung to him tightly.

Elijah looked up at her lust-filled expression with a dark one of his own. He swiftly pulled her from the wall and carried her over to a small table they had set up to put books and decor upon it, knocking all the contents the floor in order to lay her upon its surface.

With her promptly beneath him, the Original wasted not a moment longer than necessary. While he resumed kissing, nipping, and licking her skin, he reached down with one hand and quickly undid his belt, then his pants. His hardened length sprang forth, seeking the wet warmth of her center.

Once his cock was properly lined up with her entrance, Elijah thrusted forward into her with a sharp snap of his hips, while at the same time he gripped her waist and pulled her toward him, filling her completely.

He momentarily threw his head back and moaned, just as she did the same. Soon, he was gazing down at her hotly, loving the delicious sight before him. He remained still, finding being engulfed by her warmth to be the most wonderful of experiences, before returning to delivering his hungry kisses upon her body. Then he began a punishing pace, moving within her jarringly. Each thrust rocked the table and jerked Eternity, yet she only laid there and moaned louder with her eyes fluttering closed in pleasure.

“You had best be quiet, Sweetheart,” Elijah murmured to her warningly, feeling rather dominate from his frustration over whatever she was keeping from him. “If you wake Henrik, I’ll turn your backside red. Do you understand me?”

“Y-Yes, Elijah,” breathed Eternity, before moaning again due to a particularly hard thrust on his part. “Please, don’t stop!”

He hadn’t planned on stopping, so she didn’t need to worry about that. Although, he would make good on his threat, if she did wake their sleeping child.

The Original’s thrusts grew even rougher, as he took her quicker than previously. The pleasure of her body consumed him and he could feel his end coming upon him quickly. To ensure that she went over the edge with him, Elijah extended his fangs and lunged for her throat, biting her and drinking her sweet and powerful blood, causing her to silently gasp and softly cry out. 

It was enough to make her orgasm. Her walks contracted, fluttered, and squeezed his cock as she fell apart beneath him. Her end effectively brought upon his own and it was only a few more deep, jerking thrusts before he was spilling into her. Then he released her throat and slumped against her.

The Original thought she’d request to be allowed to finally leave, but what came out of her mouth when he lifted himself to gaze at her surprised him.

Looking absolutely feral, Eternity murmured a single word, “More.”

Not being one to deny his lady, Elijah grinned and swiftly proceeded to fulfill her request twice over, taking things to the bed with him fully undressed and them ending up being a sweaty tangle of limbs, before little Henrik woke from his nap.

When he did, Eternity magically redressed and tended to the babe, before taking the child out of the bedroom and downstairs to have some exploratory time.

The ancient vampire watched her go from the bed with the intention of getting dressed and meeting her there. He dressed quickly in a new suit and just as he was heading out the door, something white caught his eye on the floor near where he had pinned his wife to the wall.

It was the crumpled paper she’d been trying to hide from him.

Curiosity got the better of him. Elijah went and picked it up, his heart picking up in pace in anticipation of what he’d find written up in it.

Then he began reading:

_Dearest E,_

_I enjoyed our meeting the other day. Though, it was not our first. I must say that I was completely smitten by you. You are the most lovely of creatures that I have ever had the pleasure of getting to know. There is nobody with your brilliance, both outwardly and inwardly. I look forward to our next meeting at my gala next Friday. Perhaps, we can discuss taking our relationship to the next level then. Save me a dance, lovely lady!_

_Yours,_

_Leo Rivera_

Rivera.

That name.

Elijah recognized that name, though he hadn’t heard it in three hundred years.

The Rivera was a clan of werewolves that had a claim upon New Orleans and had been a rival pact to the Crescents. He and his siblings had helped the Crescents destroy the Rivera in a pact to push out the latter more violent and out of control pack. They had successfully killed most of the Rivera pack, but clearly not all of them, if there was someone claiming to be part of it.

That part of the letter was surprising and troubling, for certainly this man named Leo Rivera had returned to seek revenge upon the Mikaelsons for the genocide they had committed. However, the infuriating part of it was the familiarity and flirtatiousness toward Eternity that Mr. Rivera displayed.

Elijah could be quite jealous and possessive of his wife and to know she had been corresponding and possibly flirting in return with an old enemy of their family had him seeing red.

No wonder Eternity had been so secretive. She was playing a dangerous game.

While he knew that she’d never betray their marriage or him, he had to wonder why she would chose this nauseating flirtation instead of simply disposing of their enemy? What exactly was she playing at?

Elijah decided then and there that the only way to find out was to go to the gala and confront this problem once and for all. If he had to, he’d finish what he had started three hundred years ago. He’d kill Leo Rivera and any other remaining Rivera wolves. Then he’d teach his wayward wife a lesson about lying to him and flirting with another man, let alone a known enemy, good intentions be damned.

For the time being, however, he would remained oblivious, pretending he knew nothing of this plot against the Rivera.

**To Be Continued....**


End file.
